Calores de verano
by kikitapatia
Summary: ¿Qué se obtiene al mezclar un fuerte calor de verano, una bebida refrescante y un muy apetecible Tsuruga Ren?


**Descargo de responsabilidad** : ¿otra vez? Yo que creí que eso ya era de conocimiento previo. Bueeeeeenoooo. SB no me pertenece aunque grite y patalee.

 **Mutemuia** : miles de abrazos fuertotes, de esos que sacan el aire. Que te la pases excelente. Muchos pasteles de chocolate (son mis preferidos, pero te puedo convidar =P ). Espero que te guste este mini fic. Ya sabes con mucho cariño. Haciéndote la que no ve las faltas ortográficas. Sí, sí. Ya sé que es el 6 pero como quería que lo tuvieras temprano y con la diferencia horaria...

.

* * *

.

—¿Ya sabes quién o quiénes serán nuestros coprotagonistas en el anuncio? —le preguntó Kijima a Ren, quien estaba sentado en una silla esperando a que el director les dijera. En sus manos estaba el libreto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba en blanco. Textualmente el libreto tenía todas sus páginas en blanco. Ren negó con la cabeza, tanto al hecho extraño de un libreto vacío como a la pregunta de su compañero.

—No, el director dijo que hablaría con nosotros poco antes del rodaje.

—Pues no entiendo tanto secretismo, o, ¿será que los han escogido casi ahora?

—No lo sé, pero no creo que tardemos mucho en enterarnos, el director viene hacia acá —dijo señalando en dirección a espaldas de Kijima.

En efecto, con su vestimenta característica de jeans y camiseta, un sombrero y sus lentes oscuros, caminaba hacia ellos, pero la sonrisa que tenía en su cara le puso a Ren los pelos de punta, algo no le gustaba de ella.

Y tuvo completamente la razón, pues después de que el director les pidiera acompañarlo, cuando llegaron los tres a uno de los salones, pudo ver que dentro se encontraba el presidente. Tragó grueso, la visita del presidente más su mal presentimiento ante la sonrisa del director Kurosaki no presagiaban nada bueno, o por lo menos no para él.

—Muy amable por parte de Takarada-san...

Estaba tan enfrascado pensando en la presencia del presidente, que no escuchó lo que el director estaba diciendo hasta el momento mismo de una palabra, o mejor dicho, un apellido que surgió de sus labios e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—...Mogami-san.

Entonces fue cuando la vio, completamente sonrojada, ¿qué diablos había pasado en esa sala, mientras él estaba metido en sus reflexiones para que ella se sonrojara así? Pero cuando ella habló, con su fuerza y madurez, fue como si el sonrojo hubiera desaparecido.

—Sí, kantoku.

Ren volteó a verla alzando una ceja inquisitiva. El sonrojo volvió y con mayor fuerza aún. Intrigado se acercó a ella. Y se molestó cuando vio que a su lado estaba Kijima.

Se agachó para hablarle quedo al oído.

—¿Está todo bien, Mogami-san?

Ella no levantó la mirada pero asintió con la cabeza. Extraño, muy extraño.

Al ver que Ren no le quitaba la vista de encima, Lory muy suspicaz se dirige a él, repitiéndole las mismas palabras que un instante antes Ren le había dicho a Kyoko.

—¿Todo bien, Ren? No creo que haya ningún problema a la hora de rodar las escenas del comercial, ¿verdad?

Al ver que todos volteaban a verlos, ellos negaron con la cabeza.

Resultaba ser, muy a conveniencia, no sabía de quién, que el dichoso comercial, (mejor sería aclarar que el dichoso era Ren, ya que trabajaría al lado de Kyoko), sería grabado en la propiedad del presidente para evitar mirones, ejem, visitas y vistas inoportunas.

A los dos días, tanto Kijima como Ren se quedaron con la boca abierta y boqueando como peces fuera del agua, cuando llegaron Kanae y Kyoko, al verlas a ambas usando diminutos shorts, unas blusas ombligueras, y con zapatos de tacón de vértigo. Kyoko caminaba tal y como él le enseñó cuando fue Natsu. Estaba para comérsela. Entonces, Ren recordó que no solo él estaba presente. Cuando volteó a ver a Kijima, este estaba recorriendo las bien torneadas piernas de Kyoko con su mirada, lo que no le agradó para nada. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su control y su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarlo ciego, aunque si seguía viéndola de esa forma... ¿Se enojaría mucho el director con él si le propinaba un par de nada delicados golpes como quien no quiere la cosa? Así como si no hubiera sido a propósito. Creía que sí se enojaría con él, y ni qué decir de Yashiro que se estaba aguantando la carcajada al saber en qué estaba pensando. Suspiró muy profundo. Así que, de inmediato o antes si así le hubiera sido posible, estaba ya al lado de la chica saludándola y discretamente, o no tanto, apartándola de la vista de su compañero.

El director llamó a todos el equipo a la terraza para explicarles cómo quería grabar el comercial. Por supuesto que Ren había dejado a Kyoko a su lado y dejado que Kanae estuviera entre él y Kijima.

—Tsuruga-san, Hideito-san, ayer solo les expliqué a Kotonami-san y a Mogami-san, el cómo quería yo grabar el comercial. La razón del por qué no lo hice con ustedes es porque quiero que ambos actúen respondiendo a ellas —comentó el director muy quitado de la pena. Este comercial iba a ser un placer grabar tan solo por seguir viendo las caras de ambos actores. Si lo que el presidente había platicado con él en la semana anterior, "eso" iba a jugar a su favor.

Tanto Ren como Kijima se voltearon a ver el uno al otro y luego a las chicas. ¿Qué rayos estarían planeando el director y el presidente? Porque por algún motivo, Ren sabía que Lory estaba detrás de todo eso. Y no estaba muy equivocado.

—Como sabrán la marca de Kyurara ahora estará lanzando no solo agua embotellada sino también en lata, gasificada y sin gas. Y en este comercial las estaremos presentando a ambas. Será cuestión de ellas —señaló a las dos chicas—, el cómo se lleve a cabo. Como sabrán en otra ocasión ya he grabado con Mogami-san y Kotonami-san, un comercial. Elegí ahora el elenco basándome en las cualidades de cada uno de ustedes.

Ren sabía que Kijima era excelente actor, pero en ese momento "sus cualidades" no le estaban gustando mucho.

—Ellas ya me han demostrado que pueden sacar un guión en menos de treinta segundos y que pueden hacer responder a su compañero. Por lo que he oído de usted Tsuruga-san, porque hasta ahora no he tenido el placer de trabajar con usted, puedo confiar en que podrá seguirlas, debido a que tengo el conocimiento de que es usted quien, por lo regular, el que hace actuar a su coprotagonista. Y, en cuanto a usted, Hideito-san, conozco también sus habilidades. Por lo que estoy muy seguro de que este comercial saldrá tal y como me lo espero.

Las chicas empezaron a sonreír entre ellas al recordar cómo es que fueron seleccionadas para su primer comercial con la marca. Y más sonrieron al mirarse la una a la otra.

El día de la presentación del elenco, después de que casi todos se habían ido. El director Kurosaki les pidió que se quedaran un momento para plantearles la forma en que quería que se llevara a cabo.

—Quiero un comercial que atraiga a la población joven. Quiero que les llame la atención el probar nuestras aguas tanto la natural como la mineralizada. No les voy a dar ningún guión. Quiero que entre las dos lo piensen con las bases de lo que les voy a decir y en cuanto lo tengan me lo hagan saber. Pero eso sí, nadie más debe conocerlo. Deseo que esta vez, el reto, sea que ustedes hagan reaccionar a sus contrapartes masculinas. Quiero reacciones verdaderas no estudiadas ni fingidas. Quiero explotar la capacidad de respuesta de cada uno de ustedes.

Dicho esto les contó la idea que tenía, pero ellas idearon el cómo llevarla a cabo. Cuando se pusieron en contacto con él, el día anterior. El director sonrió para sí. Ohhhhh, sí, esto iba a ser excelente, viento en popa. Iba a disfrutar de cada segundo de la grabación. No habría ningún comercial igual.

Kijima estaba parado frente a un arbusto de los que se encontraban alrededor de la piscina, con tremendas tijeras de podar, haciendo por supuesto que podaba. Porque, fue obvia, la amenaza velada del jardinero del presidente, de que si se le ocurría en realidad llegar a tocar una sola de las hojitas de su adorado jardín, el próximo al que le faltaría "algo" sería a él. Ren estaba un poco más lejos con una máquina podadora. Ahora entendía la razón del pedido del director de la vestimenta que debería llevar. Camiseta pegada al cuerpo, pantalones vaqueros de botones y por toda ropa interior...

Ambos chicos empezaron a sudar bajo el fuerte sol. Pero los dos se quedaron completamente inmóviles, a pesar del calor, cuando vieron a las chicas salir desde la terraza para descansar en los camastros frente a la piscina. Un poco fuera del campo de visión de Kijima, quien estaba de espaldas a la misma.

Tanto Kyoko como Kanae empezaron a desnudarse frente a los chicos. Primero fue Kanae la que se quitó la camisa ombliguera, dejando ver una preciosa pero muy pequeña parte superior de un bikini, para poder untarse un poco de protector solar. Después vino Kyoko, su bikini era aún más diminuto o eso le pareció a Ren. Kijima se hizo un poco para atrás para poder presenciar el espectáculo. Ren no tardó en acercarse con todo y podadora hacia ellas, dejando tras de sí un excelente camino en zig-zag. El jardinero iba a matarlo o a obligarlo a podar todo el bendito jardín, pero eso a él no le importaba.

Kanae se desabotonó el short y fue deslizando lentamente la pieza por sobre sus caderas. Subió una pierna en el camastro para aplicarse el protector. Kijima dio varios pasos más atrás. Y Ren siguió acercándose hasta donde la podadora se lo permitió. Cuando le llegó el turno a Kyoko y se desabotonó el short, para quitárselo, Kijima se hizo tan atrás que el camino se le acabó y terminó con todo y tijeras dentro de la alberca.

Ren estaba que se partía de la risa al ver salir a un Kijima completamente ensopado, chorreando agua por todos lados. Kanae se acercó a Kijima ofreciéndole una botella de agua y una toalla. Él la aceptó divertido y pero cuando ella le tendió la mano, él la jaló para terminar los dos en la alberca riendo a carcajadas. Los dos chicos salieron de la alberca para sentarse en la orilla y disfrutar de la botella de agua. Ren seguía carcajeándose a mandíbula batiente de lo sucedido, pero se quedó sin habla al ver a Kyoko en un ínfimo bikini, a lunares, diminuto, chiquitito. Y más cuando ella lo volteó a ver achicando su mirada. Le sonrió al mismo tiempo que le aventaba una de las latas que tenía en la mano. Ella destapó la suya y le hizo un brindis. Por supuesto que cuando Ren atrapó la suya y la destapó, todo el contenido terminó en su camisa. Kyoko era quien reía. Con esa risa contagiosa. Pero ahora era el momento de la venganza de Ren. Dejó la lata en el suelo y al levantarse, llevó sus manos al ruedo de su camisa y se la fue quitando lentamente. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Kyoko dejaba de reírse para poner en su cara una sonrisa nerviosa. Hasta que se la quitó completamente dejándole ver solo a ella, su perfecta tableta de chocolate al también desabrochar el primer botón de su pantalón y luego el segundo.

Sonrió con malicia al notar cómo los ojos de Kyoko lo recorrían a la vez que se iba sonrojando, hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón. Kyoko se paralizó al llegar a su cintura. ¿Acaso eso era...? ¿Él estaba...?

Con una mirada lobuna Ren se acercó decidido a Kyoko hasta quedar casi rozando sus labios con los de él, Kyoko estaba tragando grueso, muy grueso, empezó a sudar, y no precisamente por el calor, bueno, sí, pero por el interno. Fue entonces cuando él le quitó su lata de Kyurara de las manos, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la podadora. Al llegar a ella, se volteó a ver a Kyoko quien seguía pasmada en su mismo lugar. Ren sonrió y comenzó a beber él el agua.

—Corte y queda.

Se escuchó por parte del director.

—Perfecto muchachos. Nunca había podido grabar un comercial en una sola toma. Esto será épico.


End file.
